shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercs Inc.
Mercs Inc. is an organization based in the New World that is dedicated to organizing mercenaries and employers together to get jobs done and make the world supposedly better. Overview Mercs Inc. was formed after the Great Panic, which was the result of the Fall of the Last Pirate King, to provide pirates, soldiers, fighters, and even former marines with combat-related jobs. Mercs Inc. operates like an oxymoron in the sense that the organization's inner workings are very secretive but at the same time the organization is widely advertised in newspapers, radio shows, billboards, and even local bulletin boards. Mercs Inc. is also widely spread to every corner of the ocean via branch offices that receive jobs from encrypted Den Den Mushis transmitting from so far unknown locations throughout the ocean. People Involved Mercs Inc. is made up of three interworking groups of people that all benefit from each other's business; Mercenaries, Employers, and Employees. All three groups are vital to the success of Mercs Inc. and thankfully there have been no shortages of any of them. Mercenaries The mercenaries employed at Mercs Inc. only have a few things in common; They all didn't want to become simple bounty hunters, they all work with code names and I.D. numbers, and they all are bound by a Mercenary's Contract to work only in the favor of Mercs Inc. The mercenaries of Mercs Inc. are one of the most varied groups of people in the ocean. These people come from all walks of life, use all kinds of skills and weapons, come from all subspecies of humanity, and are all overall widely different. The origin of this diverse mercenary group derived from people who didn't want to give up fighting due to the extreme danger involved in piracy and marine work. As different crews and different marine bases began to fall after the Great Panic, many survivors either attempted to adapt to normal life or become bounty hunters. Mercs Inc. looked at this group of aimless fighters and saw a crop of workers ready to get their hands dirty with whatever job people wanted done. As time moved on older mercenaries began to either retire or wish to go back to their old jobs as pirates and marines, thus breaking their contracts. At the same time newer, less skilled mercenaries began to fill out mercenary contracts and the quality of work began to decline. Because of this the Contractors that work within Mercs Inc.'s higher ranks started enforcing stricter contract guidelines and rules that dictated that if a mercenary broke their countract, they would be "liable to die suddenly". After this new set of rules was implemented being a mercenary became a more serious line work and many old mercenaries began to either die from breaking their contract, die on the job, or die at the hands of the marines. At this time the 2nd generation of mercenaries (such as Danny and Arson Field ) began to fill the roles of the older mercenaries, and by the time Shells begins the 3rd generation of mercenaries (like Sonny Masterson and Lynn Mitchell's older brother) are just getting their names and numbers known to Employers. Employers The employers are not an actual position that is filled by hired people, but instead the people that provide Mercs Inc. with jobs. Like the mercenaries they request, employers are varied greatly and can be anybody from anywhere. Technically anybody can be an employer, but the nickname of Employer is usually given to long-time customers of Mercs Inc. As long as somebody has the right Den Den Mushi contact, the right amount of money, and a good description of the job, it'll get done. Since Mercs Inc. is so highly advertised as "people who hire people to do things", a lot of employers are commonly non-criminals that just want some security for their concert or somebody to walk them home at nights. The first employer in Mercs Inc.'s history was actually an old, confused grandmother that hired an ex-marine captain to find her pet chihuahua. On the other hand, the more high-profile employers who actually have earned the nicknames of Employers are typically a very shady and secretive bunch. Most if not all of the better known Employers are actually wealthy business moguls, CEOs, managers, brokers, world nobles, marine officers, Warlords (Shichibukai) and even one of the Four Emperors. All of these special Employers are given their own numbers and sometimes even assigned their own Call Girls to receive their calls and fill out all the forms for them. Preferred Employers also usually have the I.D. numbers of specific mercenaries written down so they can request a favored or preferred mercenary to do a job as opposed to any mercenary in the area. These Employers are typically very secretive about their use of Mercs Inc. and typically use the service to remove problem people or to insure the survival of themselves and people they know that might be problems for others. Or maybe just as entertainment for a kid's birthday party. Employees The employees of Mercs Inc. are typically not very flashy or well known, but they come in two varieties; the Face employees and the Inner employees. The Face employees are all about public relations, and usually do whatever they can to make the company look nice and friendly to everyone. This half of the employee branches consists of the desk clerks who work at all of the branch offices and the Call Girls at Mercs Inc. HQ who receive calls from employers, all of them putting on the cheeriest, positive demeanor to keeps mercenaries and employers happy. Mr. Big, the supposed leader of Mercs Inc., is actually more for public relation than for actually managing the organization. On the other hand, the Inner employees are where the secretive part of Mercs Inc. come in. These employees are typically not seen or heard by employers or mercenaries, and focus on keeping paperwork in check, relaying jobs, maintaining Den Den Mushi lines, and keeping the location of Mercs Inc. HQ hidden from Anyone who doesn't need to know. The true leader of Mercs Inc. falls in this category, and whoever he or she is he is most definitely the center of how Mercs Inc. relays information from the Call Girls to the Contractors to the branch offices. Mercs Inc. and the World In terms of how Mercs Inc. relates to the common world, they're a usual addition to newspaper classified sections and other advertisements. However, the mercenaries on the other hand can be pretty unpopular. It is a mercenary's job to do what their jobs tell them to, but that doesn't change the fact that most of the work mercenaries get is completely illegal. Despite the friendly aura set off by the organization's Face employees, the World Government and Marines have a major dislike for Mercs Inc. and the jobs some of its mercenaries do. Marine officers, world nobles, and even Gorosei are not off the list of people that have been and can be targeted by employers. A few mercenaries have even been hunted down by marines due to the crimes they've committed on the job. Of course, the marines aren't seeking out just the mercenaries. The reason Mercs Inc. is so secretive about their actions and their HQ is solely because they don't want the marines or the world government to come kick down their doors and arrest or shoot the entire staff. Trivia *The idea of Mercs Inc. is used as an alternative to bounty hunting, a similar profession that is also seen as inferior by the people working as and with mercenaries. *Originally several character concepts in the Shells Timeline were made to be bounty hunters or similar professions, so Mercs Inc. was created as a concept to connect and expand the individual characters as well as create several subplots. Category:Organization Category:Mercenary Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells